


It's Tradition

by IronLlama



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronLlama/pseuds/IronLlama
Summary: Stephen allows Tony to decorate the sanctum for Christmas and comes back home to a lovely sight.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 38





	It's Tradition

"Trust me, you're gonna love it!"

Stephen smiled faintly as he watched Tony dig through another box of Christmas decorations. One of many the billionaire brought along for his visit this morning. Far more than Stephen had anticipated. Tony pulled out a couple strings of lights and sighed dramatically at the tangled up mess before shooting Stephen a pleading look. Stephen rolled his eyes and with a simple flick of his wrist, the strings untangled themselves and curled into neat piles at Tony's feet.

It earned him a big grin from the billionaire, "I owe you one!"

Stephen frowned in thought as he glanced over at the cloak who was hovering nearby anxiously. If the thing had feet it would no doubt be tapping its foot impatiently at him. Its collar leaned forward in question as it noticed his attention before it swayed back in a beckoning motion. Stephen shook his head and looked back at Tony, "Are you sure you don't need my help? The sanctum can be rather tricky to navigate and I'm sure Wong could cover for me."

Tony was already inspecting the staircase and weaving some garland he'd pulled out earlier through the railings. He hummed absentmindedly in response before turning to give Stephen a look of disbelief as his words finally hit home.

"Since when does Wong cover for you? I'm pretty sure the only thing he'd do is give you a stern lecture on responsibility." Tony chuckled as he shook his head. "You go do what you need to do, I've got this covered! I know what I've got to work with and already have all kinds of ideas running wild in my head. You'll just get in the way of my vision."

"Vision, of course," Stephen muttered as the cloak beckoned him again more impatiently, "Promise me you won't touch my room and stay away from the relics. Go around them and whatever you do, don't touch them. There could be grave consequences if you do."

Tony tried to wave him off as he got back to work on the garlands, nitpicking how uneven they were coming out. Stephen wasn't having any of it. The sanctum was the kind of place one needed to tread very lightly. Things held the chance to go so wrong so fast.

"Tony."

"I know, I know!" Tony groaned in annoyance as he spun on his heels to face Stephen, "We've been over this how many times Stephen? No relics, no bedroom, and I believe you made it rather clear I wasn't allowed anywhere near Wong's room unless I feel like dying a horrible death. Funny how only his came with such a threat by the way. Anyways, was there anything else or can I finally work in peace?"

Stephen sighed as he gathered up his belongings and hesitantly slid on his sling ring. The cloak swooped in and settled over his shoulders, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He could only hope agreeing to let Tony decorate the sanctum for Christmas wasn't a mistake. While he trusted Tony wholeheartedly as a friend and an ally, he wasn't so sure how much he trusted the man's curiosity when it came to the sanctum. He'd witnessed first hand the kind of trouble Tony's curiosity could land him in. Even had to save his dumb ass once after it had nearly gotten him eaten by an extradimensional being who thought the sanctum a wonderful place to take a nap.

"Stephen, really, it'll be fine. My main goal is the foyer here and the library. Maybe a few lights and bows throughout the building, but if it makes you feel any better I can stick to the halls and keep out of the rooms," Tony smiled sincerely as he raised his brows, "Either way it should all be done by the time you get back tonight."

"No, it's fine. Go where you're allowed just...call me if anything, and I do mean anything, happens."

Tony nodded his agreement and with that Stephen conjured a portal to Kamar-Taj, giving Tony one last look before the cloak practically shoved him through it. It was just a few hours of training and going over different spells with some of the novices. Tony had it all covered.

\-- --- - --- --

Returning home to the sanctum later that night, Stephen felt utterly exhausted as he stumbled through the portal. The day had dragged on longer than he anticipated. An emergency getting in the way of his teaching which he simply refused to let be handled by someone else despite the amount of time it added to his schedule. Utterly exhausting. All he wanted now was to drink some tea before crashing.

The cloak suddenly flew off his shoulders and fluttered around the room in excitement, drawing him out of his thoughts and bringing his attention to the room before him. It was only then that Stephen remembered his and Tony's talk this morning. The billionaire had certainly been busy and Stephen could only stare in wonder at the foyer.

The stairs were lined with small, white lights wrapped around the garlands that weaved gracefully through the railings. Every loop perfectly even and not a light out of place as they lit the pathway to the second floor. A silver stair runner, embroidered with intricate, white snowflakes, led from the top of the stairs all the way to the front door. It was very elegant, looking like a true grand entrance, while still capturing the theme of winter.

The walls of the room were lined with small snowflake lights that hung down at varying lengths from razor thin wires. A simple cascade of low, white light that popped against the dark wood. Their small and delicate designs looking far more like stars that sparkled dazzlingly, transforming the walls into small pockets of space. All leading up to the small nook containing the fireplace.

The mantle was decorated with a long garland that ran the entire length and draped over the sides, a family of reindeer statues taking up the middle section with a rather large wreath hung up behind them for means of a backdrop. Its bright, red bow a nice contrast to all the green. On the outer edges were two silver candle holders containing three white candles each. Custom made stockings hung over the fireplace.

Much to Stephen's surprise, even the cloak had one made for it. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by the sentient fabric as it glided over and flared its collar out in excitement as it peeked inside. Stephen made a mental note to sneak something into it while the cloak wasn't looking. A little surprise to further brighten the cloak's day.

He couldn't focus on it too long as his eyes were drawn downwards. A large, white and fluffy carpet dominated the space between the fireplace and the couch. The coffee table set in the center with a small bouquet of poinsettias sat snuggly in a vase, tied off by another bright, red bow. A soft, grey and white blanket was folded and thrown over the back of the couch, a set of Christmas themed pillows placed on either side. Currently using one such set was Tony, the billionaire sound asleep. Completely unaware that his efforts were currently being admired by a very impressed Stephen who could only wonder what else the man had done around the sanctum.

Everything was perfectly even and straight, not a single thing out of line. Tony could be very meticulous when it came to his projects and it seemed to include non technological ones. It all looked so thought out, hardly matching the last minute excuse Tony gave the night before of having too many things for his place and figuring he could share them with Stephen. The custom stockings only proved to drive that nail home as he doubted Tony simply had extras of those laying around.

Huffing lightly, Stephen walked over to the couch and gently shook Tony's shoulder. The man's nose scrunched up as he lazily swatted his hand, a low groan his only verbal response. Stephen smiled fondly as he shook his head. It was late and Tony had put in a lot of work today getting everything done. He motioned for the cloak to keep an eye on the man, getting a small wave of acknowledgement, before he retreated to the kitchen.

He came back a few minutes later with a fresh cup of tea and a nice, warm mug of hot chocolate. Tons of mini marshmallows and a small candy cane for decoration. Placing them down, he shook Tony's shoulder again, a little harder this time. Tony groaned again, but rolled over onto his back and cracked his eyes opened. Those brown eyes, still slightly hazy from sleep, lit up the second he saw Stephen smiling down at him.

"Hey, you're back!" Tony quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes before gesturing around the room and smiling proudly, "So, what do you think? Don't hold back on me now. I'm used to compliments. I can take it, I promise."

"It's alright, though I believe one of those garlands may be out of order. A little too droopy." Stephen smirked at the indignant snort he received and sat beside him, his voice taking on a much softer tone, "It really is wonderful Tony and rather elegant which I must admit is a surprise. I expected something more, childish, I suppose. Not that I wouldn't have appreciated it, but this, this is lovely."

"Truth be told, I thought about it. I mean really, it would have been hilarious for you and Wong to constantly find elves on the shelves all over the library and maybe some of those singing trees hidden throughout the sanctum," Tony smiled happily, "Glad I made the right choice though. Now I get to use those on Peter instead, the kid loves that kind of thing!"

"I'm sure he does," Stephen chuckled, "Thank you Tony."

"My pleasure!"

Stephen smiled shyly as he gestured towards the mug of hot chocolate. Tony's brows shot up as his smile turned into a grin. He snatched the drink up happily, shooting Stephen a quick thank you of his own before enjoying his drink. Stephen drank his own tea and the two enjoyed the comfortable silence together. Both men too tired to hold much of a conversation.

It wasn't till he was almost through his tea that Stephen noticed Tony starting to act rather oddly. The billionaire began nibbling on his candy cane, shifting in his seat a little too frequently and bouncing his knee anxiously. He would glance over at Stephen every now and then when he thought the sorcerer didn't notice. His stare never lingering for more than a few seconds before he'd quickly focus on anything else. Everything about the man was radiating nervousness which made no sense. Everything had been normal a few minutes ago.

Placing his tea down on the table, Stephen decided to confront him head on. "Everything alright Tony? You look as though you're waiting for me to bite your head off. Which begs another question. Should I?"

"Yeah, no, it's fine, I just-" Tony cleared his throat as he put his own mug down-"I may have done, something. Though in my defense I was in the decorating mood and didn't think too much about it. Kind of got lost in the moment y'know, thought it would be a hilarious idea, but now it's a problem since I'm a man of tradition and this is absolutely one such tradition that I firmly believe in following. Of course, I wasn't expecting you to be so late and for me to fall asleep on the couch so technically I can blame you for this since you inadvertently made me stay here. So ah-yeah, your fault, not mine."

Stephen blinked as Tony finally reached the end of his nervous ramblings, his cheeks dusted a light pink, "Tony, what in the name of Vishanti are you talking about?"

Instead of responding verbally, Tony opted to simply point up, avoiding the sorcerer's gaze. Stephen looked up and was shocked to find a small bundle of mistletoe hanging above them. Upon realizing what Tony's problem was, Stephen's eyes widened, "Tony, you know you don't have to follow a tradition if it makes you uncomfortable. You're not obligated in the least."

Stephen tried to keep his voice even and reassuring despite how inside he was a conflicted mess. It was obvious Tony didn't actually want this. That he seemed to feel some bizarre sense of 'loyalty' to following the tradition despite his displeasure of the situation. He would never want to force Tony into something that made him uncomfortable, but deep down Stephen selfishly desired the chance to kiss Tony if even for a hasty second. A very selfish desire he forced down for both of their sake.

"It's not that I feel obligated to, I mean-I know I don't **have** to, but ah-" Tony felt his ears burning-"I wouldn't mind. It's not an uncomfortable thought, I promise you that."

Stephen was admittedly surprised to hear that. Given Tony's past track record, Stephen didn't think the man had any interest in men. Of course this didn't mean he had an interest in him, not exactly. He could simply be curious about kissing another man for all he knew. Nothing to do with Stephen personally. The thought made him frown, a sight which didn't go unnoticed by Tony who began to ramble again.

"Look, forget I even said anything! We don't have to do this, it's stupid really, I shouldn't have even brought it up. I'll just take it down and we can forget it was ever-"

"Tony," The billionaire paused mid ramble, "I wouldn't be opposed."

"No, Stephen, you don't have to-"

"I want to." His voice came out so hushed it was a miracle Tony even heard him.

"Oh."

Stephen felt deflated. Why he ever thought he'd get a different kind of response was beyond even his understanding. He should have known better, should have just taken Tony up on his offer to forget this ever happened. "Like you said, it's stupid, let's just-"

"Stephen," Stephen looked over at Tony who was grinning like a dork, "Come here."

Before he could register what he meant, Tony grabbed Stephen by the collar of his robe and pulled him down into a kiss. It took a few seconds for the surprise to wear off before Stephen kissed the man back, his fingers finding their way into Tony's hair as he deepened the kiss. He could feel the other man smiling against him.

Tony's lips tasted wonderfully like chocolate and peppermint.

Stephen broke the kiss first, looking into those warm, brown eyes that stared back fondly. Neither said anything at first, still lost in the moment. Tony eventually broke it however with a giddy laugh. "So, how long have you been dying to do that?" It was playful and teasing, but held so much sincere curiosity that Stephen felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"To kiss you?" Tony nodded, "Honestly, since I first met you at one of those fancy dinner parties."

Tony's brows knit together before it finally dawned on him, eyes widening in surprise, "Since you first-Stephen, if I had known you've been wanting to kiss me for years I would have done this sooner!"

"In my defense, I don't believe it started as anything more than sexual attraction."

"And now?" Tony smirked.

Stephen smiled fondly, "I most definitely like you a lot."

"Well then, you better get used to plenty more of this." Tony smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. Stephen happily went with it. They never made it off the couch that night, Tony pulling the new blanket off the back as the two got comfortable in each others arms. Stephen used his magic to light a small fire before eventually succumbing to his exhaustion. Tony went right after, enjoying one last look at the vibrant green and red plant that would remain for the rest of the season.

An excuse to share a kiss every time they sat down to enjoy each others comfort after a long day of work.


End file.
